Telephone
by Kyouko Hori
Summary: A nonstop ringing phone was the cause of our romantic meeting. Ridiculous isn't it? Well that's mine and Kanda's love story. Yullen


**Telephone**

It was a chilly lovely day in New York, the streets were full of people and cheery chatter. Loud noises everywhere. Cars honked. Loud construction sites. Loud chatters. All of these noises could of have been ignored by everybody but not for a certain white haired albino.

He had enough. Allen Walker had fucking enough with the damn rotten ringing. They wouldn't stop calling or sending notifications or emails. His phone wouldn't stop ringing everyday. It kept on ringing everyday, every hour, every minute, every damn fucking second! He swore as he got out of his couch and grabbed his phone, answering it.

"Hello? Walker residence."

"Allen-kun! Geez, don't forget you have ano-" he cut her off.

"I know, Road. I have another appointment with the Mugen Inc."

Road giggled. "Yep! So get-"

Before she could continue he hung up. "Whatever."

Allen Walker was a pianist and a singer. He was well known for his songs, his latest hit was his new song. The 14th Melody, The Musician, or Tsunaida Te Ni Kiss Wo was given several names by his fans. But in all honesty he didn't care. People only admired his looks, his fame and fortune. No one cared to see who he truly was. No one cared about his emotions. Several companies have requested his hand in marriage and every each one were rejected.

He sighed as he plopped back down on his couch and leaned his head back, throwing his phone aside. A golden retriever pounced on its owner and began licking the albino's face all over.

Sputtering, Allen flailed his arms as he laughed. "T-Tim! St-Stop, Timcanpy! I-I get it, I get it!"

The dog barked as it sat down beside its owner, wagging its tail and licked its nose.

Allen sighed as he slumped further down the couch, pouting. "I don't want to go. I'm pretty sure the owner of the Mugen Inc. wants my hand in marriage or to take over my company. I just can't and then the nagging ringing of my phone is driving me crazy!"

Allen jumped off his couch and began pacing around, flailing his arms. "Bloody hell! All they care about is my money, my songs, and my looks! The hell is that?! Why would I marry some bastard that wouldn't give two shits about me?! Do you know what I mean, Tim?! Its so frustrating! And most of all, my company is taking decisions without me! I might as well dump them and disappear! I know I probably sound cheesy, but I want to fall in love with someone in the most romantic way as possible.. A company who would be grateful for my work and appreciate it.. I just.. Ugh, Tim.."

Allen stopped his ranting and flopped face down onto the couch. Timcanpy barked as he licked Allen's flushed cheek.

"I don't know, Tim.. I'll try, but I honestly don't want to meet the companies owner.. He or she probably wants my hand in marriage. Or wants to take over my company." Allen combed his fingers through Tim's silky fur.

The dog purred and bit Allen's sleeve, tugging it. "Fine, fine. I'll go get ready."

Allen stood and went to his room to get dressed. His pulled out a white long sleeved button dress shirt, a pair of black slacks, his gloves, and a red ribbon. As he dressed he looked at his features through the mirror. He had snow white shoulder length hair, silver orbs with a hint of lavender in them, and a jarred scar that went down his left eye and cheek with a pentacle above his eyebrow. Seriously. Who would love something as ugly as himself? He looked down at his left arm. He had scars that began at the tips of his fingers until a few inches before reaching his shoulder. Disgusted, he tattooed his scared arm in black ink stopping a few inches before meeting his shoulder. A ring an inch away from his inked arm and another pair of rings around his shoulder. Circles surrounded it attached to needles pointing outwards. It was unique in a way, so in the end he tattoed a white cross in the center of his hand. People admired it, while others found it revolting. But he didn't care in the least.

As he finished dressing he pulled out his black trench coat with red outlining the jacket.

In the end, he wore his black combat boots that reached mid way towards his calfs. Allen pocketed his keys, wallet, and phone before grabbing a black leash.

"Come here, Tim. I'm bringing you along."

Tim barked in glee and scrambled towards his owner. Allen attached the leash to Tim's collar. Both walked out of the their home, locking it on their way out into the busy streets.

* * *

He sighed in annoyance as his phone went off and decided to ignore it, walking towards the Noah company he worked in. Those people didn't absolutely care about him except for his money. His eyebrow twitched as his phone kept on ringing when he finally reached the building. As he walked in, he was greeted by a few secretaries and security guards. Tim stayed by his side and nudged his hand with his nose, in a soothing manner.

Allen sighed as he pressed the button for the elevator. His phone kept on ringing and felt a growl rumbling in his chest. A soft ding was heard, announcing the arrival of the elevator. The golden doors opened revealing a few people who filed out except for a man with a long black ponytail. Allen walked in with Tim towards a corner and leaned back against the wall. The elevator was quiet, except for the nonstop ringing of Allen's phone. A vein popped in his forehead as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Are you going to answer that?"

Allen looked towards owner of the voice, he completely forgot that Tim and him were not the only ones in the elevator. Beside him stood a stoic, handsome man with sharp features. There was something in his accent that screamed out Japanese. Navy blue orbs stared in silver orbs **.** Allen blinked out of his reverie when Tim barked, a faint blush on his cheeks and sighed. "No. Its been ringing all the damn morning."

The elevator slightly shook as it stopped and the golden doors opened once more.

"You should turn it off then, moyashi." The Japanese man said as he walked out the elevator.

Allen sputtered as he walked out as well with Tim. "I-I am absolutely not a bean sprout, you jerk! And if I did it would send my company in hysteria!" He stomped away, fuming.

The Japanese man stared at the other with a snicker. _'He certainly is cute..'_

"Allen! I've been calling you all morning! Where were you?! You're lucky you made it in time before the owner of the Mugen Inc. got here or else Adam would of been pissed!" Road jumped to her feet when she caught sight of Allen.

"Bah! Like I care!" Allen ignored Road and went to the cafeteria to serve himself breakfast. He had lost his appetite on his way to the company so he just ate two donuts and sipped his latte. He sat down on one of the few tables in the cafeteria and looked out the window as he pulled his hood up. Usually several people would spread rumors when he wasn't here, which were quite interesting since some knew beforehand on what was going on. So he played closed attention to everybody's conversations while sipping his coffee.

"Did you hear..?"

"What?"

"The Mugen Inc. wants to request Allen's hand in marriage and the company as well."

"I feel sorry for the owner. He'll get rejected like others."

Allen stood up suddenly, startling the few occupants in the cafeteria. He left the place and went to the elevator. "See, Tim. I told you so.." He gave out a soft bitter laugh and went inside the elevator.

Tim whimpered and nuzzled Allen's hand. Allen bit his lip and squeezed his eyes shut, trying to hold back his tears.

"Did something happen, moyashi?"

A startled yelp escaped his lips and turned towards the owner of the voice. His eyes grew wide in surprise before they narrowed. "I'm not a moyashi! You're a jerk!"

The man raised a delicate eyebrow and crossed his arms, smirking. "Mo-Ya-Shi."

Allen was fuming by the time the elevator reached the first floor. He stomped out and turned towards the Japanese man, a huge blush covering his face. "Jerk!"

He turned around and walked out of the building. His phone went off again and he gave out a frustrated yell. He yanked his phone out from his pocket and smashed it on the floor. Facing the building, he yelled. "Screw you!"


End file.
